Home Sweet Home
by Mu5ic-and-Lif3
Summary: A 2 years later story after the Straw Hats met up again showing them all on the ship doing daily things. There's an OC mentioned.


This is a story I wrote as a welcome back story of the crew after the 2 years skip. I was really excited to see everyone get back together and I ended up writing this!

There is an OC in the story and this is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own One Piece, Oda does. I only own the OC.

* * *

A slim girl of not yet twenty leans against the wall of Sunny next to the kitchen door. She can smell the glorious scent of her favorite foods being prepared inside, tempting her to come on in, but she holds herself back knowing if she went in there, the cook would either shamelessly flirt with her while distracting her from the food or just simply tell her that it's not ready yet while flirting with her still. She sighs and looks up at the big blue sky filled with cotton candy clouds begging for you to take a nap on them, alluring her to sleep. Her eyes droop close to closing before a moss haired swordsman teases her about always wanting to sleep. She says a comeback about how he's always the one sleeping to which he ignores and falls alsleep, proving her point. She smirks before a small red ball blows past her, inches away from her nose. It collides with the soft grass a few feet away and she peers at it curiously when a familiar voice shout at her to keep away from it. She turns in the direction it came from not understanding what they're talking about when she realizes that the small red ball was going to explode. She reacts too late as a grayish smoke sizzles its way out of the ball and she knows it'll hurt, so she waits for the impact, hands covering her head, only to feel a rough hand wrap around her waist in an impossible way. It pulls her back fast but gently into the soft warm skin of her captain. She gazes upward to see his goofy smile and one hand on his hat, his eyes sparkling for the excitement of adventure. His silky red coat brushes up against her face and she realizes he's still has one hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to his bare stomach scarred with the x as usual. She touches it carefully; curious to how it feels when her captain looks down at her, still smiling. She smiles back unconsciously, infected by his own smile. They both break out into laughter as he shoves his signature straw hat onto her head. She holds it there as she looks over to see their sharpshooter apologizing profusely to her and their shipwright, whose examining the pretty big hole left by the small ball. It's explained that it was a tobacco sauce star mixed with a little bit of explosives that was carelessly tested out by someone. A stare is placed on their captain who just beams at them, obviously pleased. The shipwright then laughs and slaps them both on the back, telling them that he can fix it no problem and quite easily. Except he does it in robot talk which amazes the two so much, their eyes turn to sparkles. The doctor even joins in, who seconds ago was simply passing by, making his daily rounds of check-ups. She giggles at the four of them as they continue to be amazed by him still. A door creaks open to reveal the ships archaeologist and the navigator, chatting away about the next island the log post is pointing to, comparing what they both know. They see the five that's enjoying their time and decide to join them followed by the swordsman who woke up because of all the noise. They wander what all the noise is about but then the navigator sees the giant hole and gets so mad that she hits the sharpshooter, swordsman, and the captain senseless. She carefully avoids the girl still attached to the captain's arm, while the archaeologist just chuckles darkly. The small doctor hides the wrong way behind the shipwright, who's trying to decide which material to use to patch up the hole, while the swordsman recovers and angrily asks what he's done wrong. The navigator puffs out her cheeks, refusing she could be wrong and ignores him. At this time the musician comes in with the cook, helping him carry the food while strumming his guitar, the food balancing on his afro. He makes a skull joke and causally asks to see the navigator's and archeologist's panties, resulting in a hard kick to the face, sending him into the side of the ship. The cook himself simultaneously yells at the angry swordsman for yelling at the beautiful navigator and the captain for holding on to the girl for so long, who's laughing up a storm. In between he compliments the girl and the other two while still balancing the food; he now is trying to get away from the captain's reaches. The captain laughs become so hearty that he's holding his stomach with his other hand and soon everyone else is either smiling or doing the same.

_It's good to be home_, they all think.


End file.
